la hija de Xandred
by RoxyAgresteHamato15
Summary: Increíble, después de todo este tiempo, me entere que soy solo un nighlock, pero no uno común, sino la hija de Xandred. Ya no se, donde vaya a estar en esta batalla final, pero estoy consiente de que me apoyaras en todo. Pero... desearía que nuestro destino no hubiese sido tan cruel, como para ponernos este gran obstáculo. Peleare por lo que creo correcto, y eso es a tu lado.
1. Chapter 1

**En una escalofriante noche, nació una bebe en el rio Sanzum, para buena suerte de la madre, su esposo no se encontraba presente por lo cual pudo escapar al mundo humano.**

**La nilock atravesó el portal con su bebe en brazos, corrió hasta donde estaban los rangers y su esposo peleando, vio como el agua empezaba a brotar de las grietas así que rápidamente corrió a una zona donde su bebe no tocara esa agua, corría todo lo que sus piernas pudieran aun cuando comenzaba a deshidratarse, llego hasta un parque sin saber que estaba cerca de la Casa Shiba, acomodo a su bebe en una de las bancas de el parque, vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a deshidratarse y miro por ultima vez a su bebe.**

**La bebe no era una nilock al contrario era una humana, de cabellos rubios y piel clara, la nilock comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas al saber que nunca más la volvería a ver, le acaricio una de sus mejillas rosadas y vio como su bebe abria sus ojitos de color café claro, le sonrio por ultima vez y beso su mejilla…**

-Mi niña –solloza– perdóname por no poder estar contigo cuando crezcas y al igual que no me conoceras –le besa su mejilla– pero quiero que sepas que aunque tu padre sea el malvado del rio Sanzum…. Siempre Mama te amara –vio su cuerpo por ultima vez– adiós mi pequeña –suelta una lagrima–

**Su cuerpo se deshidrato por completo y dio un ultimo suspiro antes de hacerse polvo, la bebe al dejar de ver a su madre comenzó a llorar y llorar hasta que unos brazos la alzaron… la bebe vio a una señora casi idéntica a ella pero sus ojos eran verdes.**

-Ya no llores… yo te cuidare ahora –la abraza– desde ahora viviras conmigo y te llamaras…. Emily


	2. Chapter 2

Seis años después...

–Serena –sollozo Emily.

Serena habia caído en una enfermedad, por lo que su entrenamiento para ser la próxima Power Ranger amarilla resulto ser en vano, sus padres tomaron la decisión de que Emily tomara el lugar de su hermana.

–Lo siento Emily –sonrío con tristeza– pero ahora tu serás la próxima ranger amarilla –sollozo entregándole el zord– de veras lo siento –la abrazo y lloro en su hombro– Perdóname por obligarte a esto.

–_No te preocupes Serena _–pensó– _seré la mejor ranger amarilla _–sonrió viendo el zord amarillo quien habia tomado su forma de mono.

Otro seis años después…

–¡HA! –exclamo una niña de doce años al ver a su oponente caer– ¡¿Cómo lo hice Mamá?! –pregunto emocionada dirigiéndose a la mujer que estaba tras ella.

–Lo estas haciendo muy bien mi niña –sonrió la mujer al ver el avance de su hija.

–¡Muy pronto seré una gran ranger! –grito emocionada.

–Ven, entremos a comer algo y a ver a Serena

–¡Si Mamá! –sonrió corriendo a su Madre quien extendió los brazos y la cargo.

–Solo falta un poco más para que puedas continuar mi legado –mostro una mueca de preocupación al solo pensar que su bebe se fuera.

–¡Pero aún falta muchísimo! –extendió sus brazos a cada lado.

–Así es –asintió la mujer– vamos adentro

–¡Si!

Otros seis años después…

–Mamá –llamo su hija con una nota en la mano– creo que… llego el momento

La señora la abrazo y sollozó un poco, su niña ya no estaría con ella y le preocupaba que algo malo le pasara.

–Cuídate mucho Emily –la soltó un poco y la miro a los ojos– se fuerte y leal, nunca temas en una batalla y más que nada… –le tomo sus manos aplicando un poco de presión– nunca olvides que nosotros somos tu familia

Emily asintió y la volvió a abrazar, su sonrisa se amplio en su rostro, este dia lo esperaba desde los doce años y ahora habia llegado su momento de demostrar su entrenamiento. Elizabeth en cambio tenia una profunda preocupación, era cierto que Emily era su hija pero no de sangre, por lo cual tendría más desventaja que sus compañeros.

–Voy a preparar todo –se separo de su madre y corrió a su habitación.

Emily entro a su habitación soltando un suspiro, empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, no tenia ningún problema si no se llevaba todas su cosas más sin embargo metió un medallón en especial, su Madre le conto que se lo dio al nacer, por lo que siempre lo llevaba consigo hasta esta mañana.

–Bueno… creo que es hora, ya me despedí de Serena y Papá –la abrazo– nos veremos pronto Mamá.

–Nos veremos pronto Emily –sonrió.

Así, Emily emprendió el camino al punto de reunión donde estarían sus demás compañeros, Elizabeth miro a Emily perderse en la distancia pidiendo que su hija no fuera lastimada y la perdonara cuando se enterara de la verdad.

Momentos después, Emily llego al punto de reunión donde se topo con otros 2 jóvenes, los inspecciono con cuidado desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, se sintió intimidada al ver que eran más altos que ella y al parecer más mayores. Tomo coraje y corrió a ellos con una sonrisa.

–¡Hola equipo! –saludo emocionada– ¿Tu eres el ranger rojo? –pregunto con curiosa.

–No, yo soy el azul –sonrió– Por cierto soy Kevin

–Y yo soy la ranger rosa, soy Mía

–Hola soy Mike, un gusto conocerlos –se acerco un chico pelinegro a ellos.

–¿Tu eres el ranger rojo? –pregunto Kevin.

–No, yo soy el ranger verde

–Entonces…

El ruido de trotes se escucho hacia ellos, un relincho de caballo sonó, todos dirigieron su vista al sur observando a un chico de cabellos castaños sonreír.

–Digna entrada de un ranger rojo

–Así es, yo soy el ranger rojo –mostro el zord con una sonrisa.

–¡¿Qué haremos ahora ranger rojo?! –pregunto emocionado Kevin.

–Las cosas no serán fáciles, si estan junto a mi, deberán enfrentar a los nighlocks que aparezcan del rio Sanzum para salvar a todo el mundo, Solo le entregare esto –mostro un samuraizer– aquel que este dispuesto a aceptar este reto –se bajo del caballo y camino a ellos– para ser un ranger tienen que sacrificar sus pasiones, sus amistades y su familia, no pueden tener contacto con ninguno de ellos y deben entregar su corazón a su nueva misión de salvar al mundo, ¿quiénes estan conmigo?

Todos se encontraban cabizbajos, hasta que Kevin dejo su gorro y miro al castaño con decisión.

–¡Con todo el corazón y sin dudarlo! –exclamo Kevin con determinación.

–Estuve entrenando desde que era una niña pequeña, así que acepto –comento Mia.

–Estoy lista para dar todo de mí –comento decidida Emily quien no dejaba de sonreír, era cierto tenia algo de miedo, pero al ver a su líder demostrar valentía acepto sin dudarlo.

–Okey, pero no lo diré tan formal, ¡hagamos esto! –exclamo divertido.

El castaño saco del bolso los samuraizer y se los lanzo sin brutalidad, Emily por poco y se daba en la cabeza de no ser porque lo atrapo a tiempo.

–Vamos –escucharon pronunciar de su líder– por cierto, me llamo Jayden.

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron con decisión, Emily miro su medallón y sonrió, lo haría para demostrar que ella era la mejor para darle orgullo a Serena.

Caminaron un rato, Emily mostraba un poco de emoción al ver la ciudad, su sonrisa nada lo quitaba y eso lo pudo notar Jayden.

Al llegar a la casa Shiba, Emily sintió un jalón en su corazón, antes de entrar volteo a una esquina de la casa, donde tuvo un ligero recuerdo de un nilock y una bebe, sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente y entro sonriendo.

–Estoy estará muy bien –sonrió.

–Concuerdo.

–Todo estará bien si estamos juntos –comento Jayden sonriendo.

–Estaremos listos para la batalla.

–¡Bravo! –comento un señor que portaba un gi– esa es la energia y la actitud

–¿Quién es el? –pregunto Kevin.

–El es Gi, es nuestro mentor

–Este es su nuevo hogar, de ahora en adelante vivirán y entrenaran aquí, se que vienen de diferentes lugares y familias pero comparten un noble corazón –sonrió– Estoy muy orgulloso de que estén unidos –comento Gi.

–Así es, ahora somos un equipo –sonrió Jayden observando a sus compañeros.

–Y no solo un equipo, sino… samuráis ranger

Todos se miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros, sacaron sus zords y los juntaron exclamando un: ``Rangers unidos, Samurái para siempre´´

Emily sonrió muy feliz al ver a su nuevo equipo, dio un saltito y entro a la casa con emoción, después de mostrarles los cuartos, escogió al azar y dejo todas sus cosas en los respectivos muebles.

–Seré una gran ranger –comento a su medallón.

–Y créeme que lo serás –comento Jayden con una sonrisa.

–Hola Jayden –sonrió.

–Lamento no haberme presentado, soy Emily –sonrió.

–Es un lindo nombre –entro a su habitación con los brazos cruzados– ¿y que te parece todo esto?

–Es algo asombroso, y estoy dispuesta a todo.

–¿Qué edad tienes?

–Tengo 18 años, en verdad soy la menor, mi hermana Serena era la elegida pero enfermo.

–Lamento aquello pero –poso su manos en sus hombros y le sonrió– ahora tu eres la elegida y somos un equipo, por lo que te nos apoyaremos mutuamente.

–Gracias Jayden –sonrió.

–Te veré en la comida –le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Emily sonrió y se sentó en la cama mirando su medallón.

–Mamá, Jayden es como un hermano mayor, ahora siento que encajo en este lugar


End file.
